RAAMEEN!
by OokamiHime567
Summary: Naruto is determined to make Sasuke like ramen and Sasuke is determined not to let him ever know he does. Excuse this shitty title. I don't own the characters, just plot. Very...different.


RAAAMEEN!

…**My life has hit a new obstacle and that is obtaining the right skills to write unromantic stuff. This is my first attempt that I simply sat down and started writing seeing as how I'm currently working on 3 other fics! Yeah, I'm a busy bee so it'll be pretty short, haha. Surprisingly this was inspired by SpongeBob…**

988989

Everyone knew that Naruto ate Ramen all the time. Every meal was some type of Ramen; be it a different flavor, from Ichiraku's, or cooked in his poorly cleaned kitchen. Either way, he ate it.

Growing up, Naruto had put in his mind that everyone had to like ramen, if not; you were some alien thing that he didn't know how to identify. So, when he met Sasuke, he was definitely puzzled.

Sasuke Uchiha didn't like ramen. He had said so in the front of the class after asking to introduce himself.

The thought had plagued his eleven year old brain for days and now, after thinking if over; he was ready to confront the abomination.

Naruto stomped toward the dark haired boy, dodging swing sets and slides before he finally stood before the boy in the sand pit.

Sasuke looked up at him and sneered as his eyes were met with a shock of blond hair and the bluest eyes he'd ever seen…also the snottiest nose he'd ever came into contact with.

He sat down the smooth stones he had been using to mark places where the sun burned the hottest to see where he could burn ants and gave Naruto his attention reluctantly.

"What do you want?"

There was no mistaking the disgust and disinterest in the small child's voice but Naruto simply sniffed and crossed his arms.

"You have to like ramen!"

…Sasuke stared blankly at the boy before he turned back to his 'experiment' and in his mind, wondered why he had to be subjected to this torture.

"No, I do not." Naruto growled and plopped down in front of Sasuke, messing up all the stones he had been organizing for about ten minutes now. He reached over and put both his hands on Sasuke's thin shoulders.

"I'll help you like ramen!" his bright eyes gleamed eagerly and Sasuke cringed as he shrugged off the hands.

"You can't help me-"

"Yes, I'm gonna bring you ramen every day until you like it!" Sasuke rolled his eyes and pushed Naruto out of his way with a loud thud.

"Yeah right." He doubted the kid could even remember his homework, much less bringing a whole other meal for someone else.

9898989

Sasuke was beginning to think that he jinxed himself those days. He shook his head and picked up the warm, plastic container that was left on his desk this morning. He looked around the classroom until his eyes fell on the only one who could have done this.

Naruto Uzumaki.

The other sixteen year old was sitting on a desk chatting enthusiastically with the dog keeper Kiba. He didn't know how the boy could keep this up for all those years but he hadn't missed a day, not even in fifth grade when he'd been sick with a stomach virus; he still had Sakura or Kiba deliver it to him every day that week. When he came back to school, he simply came with a batch right in the morning.

It was oddly endearing to Sasuke. The two of them hadn't exactly been friends when the blond made that promise but he never stopped, not even in sixth grade when Sasuke's mother died and he'd gone ballistic and threw the open container on the boy. Thankfully the food had cooled down before then or he could have seriously hurt Naruto.

Now that he thinks about it, he's glad Naruto hasn't forgotten about him even though he didn't usually eat them.

Putting the container down by his backpack, he sat down in his seat, waiting as his partner took his seat next to him.

Shikamaru groaned and laid his head on the desk tiredly.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and opened his journal to where they left off yesterday.

"Why do you even come to school if they only things you do are sleep and eat?"

Shikamaru shrugged languidly and propped his head up with his hand.

"I also take the tests; and pass with flying colors let me remind you." Sasuke shrugged because the boy wasn't lying.

Anytime he took a test, he was always at the top of the class no matter how much he slept through the lessons and reviews. It was sad really.

"Okay, everyone let's get to work!"

9898989

The next day, Sasuke was hit with a pain in his chest as he neared the classroom. He grimaced and the feeling of dread washed over him as he pushed open the door.

His eyes immediately strayed toward his desk and once again that pain started up.

There was no ramen.

He hated when he was right nowadays.

Walking up to it, he pushed his hand inside of it just to make sure. Nothing. His heart produced a frantic beat on his ribcage and he looked to the back of the classroom where Naruto usually sat.

Kiba was the only one there.

He raced through the rows until he was in front of the brunet.

"Have you seen Naruto today?"

Kiba raised his head from off the desk and his puffy eyes made Sasuke's heart drop.

"He's at home but he won't be at school for a while."

"Why? What's wrong with him?!"

Sasuke knew he both looked and sounded frantic because he was. He was worried about Naruto.

Kiba wiped his nose, his sleeve coming away wet. Sasuke was too preoccupied to care about the rudeness and disgusting ways of the boy.

"He, Naruto got…he got-"

Sasuke leaned down close to Kiba's face and his eyes were cold as ice.

"Tell me."

Kiba gulped at the menacing words and cringed before leaning back and answering.

"He got in an accident so he's at home resting!"

Sasuke straightened up and not a few minutes later, he was out of the school's doors and walking to where Naruto had lived for the last six years.

98989898

When Sasuke made it to Naruto's house, it was obvious he was nervous. Even with the weather being at, well at cold as hell he was sweating like a pig and he disgusted himself with being so damn eager to see the boy. Taking a deep breath to calm himself, he knocked on the door.

It was silent for a few seconds before the door did a click sound and opened a crack to which Sasuke stood up straighter. An impossibly blue eye peeked out and Sasuke cringed as he realized he didn't have a good reason to come besides-

"You didn't give me ramen today."

Naruto chuckled but a second later, the little bit of face that Sasuke could see was scrunched up in pain.

"Ah! Are you, are you okay?"

Naruto nodded and Sasuke rolled his eyes and hoisted his bag higher up on his shoulder.

"Open the door dobe." Naruto scoffed but Sasuke pushed his way into the door, making Naruto choke slightly.

When he entered his nose scrunched up as the smell of something burnt reached it. He also caught faint scents of cleaning products.

"Why aren't you at school?" Naruto scratched his stomach and yawned, making Sasuke realize that the boy was only clad in a pair of gritty sweats with a thin orange shirt. He rolled his eyes at Naruto's answer.

"Why aren't _you_ at school, Mr. Smarty pants?"

"I came to check on you! Kiba was in class crying because you had gotten into some accident and was at home…and, and you didn't bring my ramen!"

By the time he was done, he was breathing hard and Naruto was trying very hard not to laugh.

"Why are you laughing?! I was worried!" Naruto shook his head and sat down rubbed his neck sheepishly.

"Er, you've got this all wrong dude. Kiba was crying because yesterday after school because his dog had to go to the vet. He's fine. My accident was me almost burning down my house and having to clean up everything and sleeping past my alarm clock. Oh, and your ramen is sitting on the counter, cooked and ready. I was gonna just send it to your house."

After Naruto's explanation, Sasuke's face didn't show anything other than complete and utter surprise at the sudden change of events. So, Kiba did indeed tell the truth, he just didn't wait for the brunet to elaborate on anything.

Huh…what an asshole.

He couldn't stop the blush of embarrassment from covering his face and Naruto laughed and got up, walking to the kitchen. He came back with a bowl of steaming ramen that Sasuke, after being so used to the smell, couldn't help but to inhale deeply and shudder in happiness.

Naruto sat it down on a fairly clean table and gestured to it with raised eyebrows.

"You can have it now if you want?" Sasuke was about to decline but Naruto's look of hopefulness stopped him dead in his tracks.

"Uh, yeah. Sure." He pulled out a chair and with the pair of chopsticks Naruto gave him, he dug in.

By the time he was done, Naruto was sitting next to him, eagerly waiting for something. Sasuke was about to shout and ask him what he was staring at so hard but realized with a start that he had never told Naruto what he thought of this ramen. He shook his head.

Five years and he had never told the blond idiot that one bowl was all it took for him to love the food…one bowl from him.

89989898

**Okaaaay, I might need a little work with this. I didn't want them to seem like a couple but more like a bromance, you feel me? I just felt that since Naruto has such a strong, compelling way about him that he could get anyone to like anything with his determination. Review and please tell me what you thought or any suggestions!**


End file.
